The present disclosure relates in general to molded chairs, and more particularly, to a molded chair having support members integral to the seat base and back support.
Molded chairs are well known in the art. However, certain problems exist with many molded chair designs. When a user sits in a chair, the user typically exerts forces on the seat base and the back support portion. Accordingly, molded chair designs that are not properly designed to withstand such forces lack stability and durability, and eventually fail due to overstress or fatigue. Conversely, molded chair designs that are designed to maintain durability are generally cumbersome and heavy, and often times require additional, non-integral structural components that add additional weight. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight molded chair that possesses stability, durability, flexibility, as well as aesthetic and ergonomic utility.